List of Timmy Turner's Wishes (that broke Da rules)
This is a list of all of the wishes that Timmy made but all wishes that are against Da Rules are not in here. OYC 1. Timmy wished the water in the bath would turn into gelatin 2. Timmy wished cream would come out of the shower 3. Timmy wished a giant cherry would fall onto Vicky 4. Timmy wished Vicky into a Chocolate Shake (Though she ended up as a Chocolate Snake by mishearing) 5. Timmy wished Vicky into a Fly 6. Timmy wished Cosmo and Wanda would come out the fridge as polar bears 7. Timmy wished Vicky would be crushed by Wanda disguised as a giant baby 8. Timmy wished Vicky would be in Cosmo disguised as a giant whale 9. Timmy wished Vicky was in space geting chased by Cosmo and Wanda In a ship that was shooting her 10. Timmy wished Vicky was in the Human Cannonball 11. Timmy wished Vicky was tied on the rails going to get run over by Cosmo (disguised as a train) and Wanda 12. Timmy wished for clones of him 13. Timmy unwishes the clones of him 14. Timmy wishes for a manly costume (Though it was a toilet costume) Temporary fairy named Jeff 15. Timmy wishes for a new toy 16. Timmy wishes to go to the beach (Though he only got a bucket and shovel) 17. Timmy wishes for a milkshake (Though he got a Jack-in-the-Box insted) 18. Timmy wishes for a new robot computer game (Though he got a robot insted) 19.Timmy wishes for a fire extinguisher (Though he only got a water gun) Cosmo and Wanda are Back 20. Timmy wishes for the fire in his room to come out (Though Santa Claus put out the fire before Cosmo and Wanda could grant it) 21. Timmy wishes for his room to be dry (Though Cosmo made it a desert) 22. Timmy wishes for Genghis Khan 23. Timmy wishes he was a Super Hero (Though Cosmo and Wand need to know what power's he wants. I will Show a list of the power's)1, The power to talk to animal's 2, Super Strengh 3, The power to Fly Super fast 24. Timmy wishes for his Super Suit 25. Timmy wishes up a villian 26. Timmy wishes for Super vision (Though he gets parental super vision) Season 1 27. Timmy wishes he was an adult 28. Timmy wishes he was a kid again 29. Timmy wishes for an awsome new video game that you can't wish yourself out of 30. Timmy wishes for his crash nebula suit 31. Timmy wishes for Mark Chang 32. Timmy wishes that Cosmo and Wanda could pose as his parents 33. Timmy wishes he could be popular 34. Timmy wishes up a party 35. Timmy wishes for his Shrinky Suit 36. Timmy wishes for his Time Scooter 37. Timmy wishes he was in Fairy World 38. Timmy wishes he was at Mama Cosma's House 39. Timmy wishes Cosmo and Wanda would stop fighting 40. Timmy wishes he wasn't a toilet anymore 41. Timmy wishes he was at his house 42. Timmy wishes for The Crimson Chin 43. Timmy wishes he was in Chincinnati 44. Timmy wishes he was Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder 45. Timmy wishes he would swap Body's with Doidle 46. Timmy wishes he could read Chompy the Goat's mind 47. Timmy wishes Chompy was free 48. Timmy makes dangerous wishes. I will show you a list 1. Timmy wished it would rain ducks. 2. Timmy wished there would be lots of mice in his classroom. 3. Timmy wished up a Giant Red Monster that would go when he tells the truth about Chompy. 4. Timmy wishes a small fire. 49. Timmy wishes everyone looked exactly the same 50. Timmy wishes everyone looked different agian 51. Timmy wishes everyday was Christmas 52. Timmy unwishes that Christmas would be everyday Season 2 53. Timmy wishes the worst possible non lethal thing could happend to Chip Skylark 54. Timmy wishes Cosmo was at The Dimmadome 55. Timmy wishes he (with Chip Skylark) were at the Dimmadome 56. Timmy wishes he was a Toy 57. Timmy wishes he was human agian 58. Timmy wishes his Crimson Chin toy (that he gave to Tootie) was indestructable 59. Timmy wishes for a unicorn, a tank, a Chip Skylark laser show, the bear on a unicycle, Riverdance Performances and the Chinese Olympics Gymnastics Team including Gold Medal Winner Keng Fui 60. Timmy wishes for Super Bike 61. Timmy wishes he was invisible 62. Timmy wishes he was visible 63. Timmy wishes the Anti-Fairies were free 64. Timmy wishes Chester was the best baseball player in the world 65. Timmy wishes he was a girl 66. Timmy wishes Cosmo was a girl and Wanda was a boy 67. Timmy wishes he was a boy agian 68. Timmy wishes Cosmo (as a girl) was a boy and Wanda (as a boy) was a girl 69. Timmy wishes someone could take Vicky a million miles away from here 70. Timmy wishes he (with Cosmo and Wanda) were at Yugopotamia 71. Timmy wishes Cosmo and Wanda into height tech space weapons 72. Timmy wishes Vicky was a 5 year old 73. Timmy wishes his parents were Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad (heroes) 74. Timmy wishes he was Galactimus, Eater of Planets 75. Timmy wishes his parents were normal agian 76. Timmy wishes he could go to Camelot 77. Timmy wishes he was in the Chrimson Chin Comic 78. Timmy wishes Remy was far far away with his family 79. Timmy wishes for The Founding Fathers 80. Timmy wishes for The April Fool to play pranks for Timmy 81. Timmy wishes for a Re-Do Watch 82. Timmy wishes for another Re-Do Watch that only works with Timmy 83. Timmy wishes he was inside the internet 84. Timmy wishes everyones Halloween costumes were real and scary 85. Timmy wishes unwishes everyones Halloween costumes were real and scary Season 3 86. Timmy wishes his parents would care less Category:Lists Category:Article stubs Category:Articles needing cleanup Category:Articles needing an image